


Cheating - [Break Up Fic]

by AidanJail



Series: Cheating / Learning - [Spiderverse AU Prinxiety Angst] [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Check the notes for the tw btw, I wrote that for my friends' AU that I like very much, M/M, So have some angst, Spiderverse AU, Sugarglider9603, alternate universe - spiderverse, ask-spiderverse-virgil, galaxy-lillies, no happy ending, sugar and indie's spiderverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: Sometimes, good people make bad choices and ruin their life by themselves. In this case, it's Roman, and it's not fun.~~I wrote a thing on the Spiderverse Sides AU Discord server, in response to @zodiaclivesmatter (who i can’t tag apparently???) and their proposition of angst for Roman cheating on Virgil with a male prostitute. Modified the (accidental) prompt a little, but it’s here folks. It’s obviously a part of @ask-spiderverse-virgil and @sugarglider9603‘s Spiderverse Sides AU, with my compliments.





	Cheating - [Break Up Fic]

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Angst without a happy ending (at least so far), a small mention of alcohol, sex, and panic attacks (without any description), I think there is a swear word (because I can’t not swear, i’m sorry)

Virgil and Roman got into a huge row, after Roman got hurt badly in a fight. It's just that, Virgil was worried and repeatedly told Roman to be careful... But Roman didn't listen. Roman never listened. And it drove Virgil crazy. They had so many fights because of this, because Roman got injured stupidly... This time was just too much. Roman's stupidity hadn't only hurt him, but Logan as well, because the latter had tried to help. And when the couple fought that time... Roman screamed at Virgil that maybe he should just break up with him, since he was so stupid. Virgil stared at him silently, shocked. And Roman stormed out before Virgil could say anything.

Roman was so angry. He was hurt too. Physically but mostly... Virgil had said some painful things, and obviously both of them had been hurt and mean, but Roman felt like Virgil didn't care. So he decided to hurt Virgil. He went to a club, found a guy. They hung out. Drank. Had sex. It was... Okay. He supposed. He was too angry to care. He stayed the night out.

Virgil was terrified. He was alone in his room, he couldn't move. What Roman had said before leaving... He felt awful. He didn’t mean to hurt Roman, he didn’t mean to say he was stupid (while the action was, Roman was definitely not), he didn't mean all of these things he had said. He was just so worried, he was so scared... And Roman. Roman had said they should break up... Did he mean it? Virgil was terrified. He didn't sleep that night. Spent the night having silent panic attacks, feeling bad, crying. What if Roman meant it? Virgil couldn't do it. He couldn't break up with Roman. He wouldn’t be able to manage without Roman.

Roman didn't come back the next day. He wasn't angry anymore, and he only realised now how upsetting and terrifying it must've been for Virgil. His boyfriend and his best friend getting hurt because Roman hadn't listened, because Roman had been too proud to admit being wrong? It must’ve been more than terrifying, especially for someone as anxious as Virgil. Roman felt terrible. He had cheated on his boyfriend, after scaring him to death, and probably hurting him badly with the way he had left. Roman came home late that day.

When Roman got home, Virgil was still in his room. Hadn't gotten out all day. But as soon as he heard the front door, he was up, opening his door slightly. Roman froze when he saw Virgil's face, terrified, panicked, clearly showing a lack of sleep and how much he had cried. They stared at each other for a bit. And Roman opened his arms, and Virgil ran to him and hugged him tight. Roman didn't say anything about the previous night.

Virgil apologised for what he had said. Roman didn't say anything about what himself had said, and even less about that night. Roman tried burying the guilt he felt with his pride. And Virgil felt like he deserved what Roman had said, despite a part of him screaming Roman should at least apologize. 

What Roman hadn't planned was the fact that the guy he had slept with had his number. And the guy tried to call him several times, and Roman ignored all his calls. Except... He left his phone unattended. And the guy called. Virgil told him someone was calling, and Roman distractedly told him to get it for him, pretty please? Virgil answered the phone.

"Hey, Romano... Why aren't you returning my calls?"

Virgil frowned at the tone used by the caller, but didn't comment.

"Sorry, Roman couldn't come to the phone, but I can give him a message?

\- Ah, sorry. Yeah. Could you be a lamb and tell him I called? I really had fun that last night. I'd love to do it again. He knows my adress, so he could come there."

Virgil froze. What? He stayed silent for a bit, managing somehow to keep his voice even when he spoke again.

"That last night, being..."

When the man give him the date of the night, Virgil stayed silent for a minute. Then…

"That's really great news, seeing as I am his boyfriend and that night we had a fight. I'm glad he was that quick at getting back on track after that."

The man on the phone stayed silent, stunned, then apologized profusely, saying he didn't know. Virgil mumbled a “Whatever.”, before hanging up and putting the phone back on the kitchen counter. He stared at the void, his jaw clenched, his hands gripping the border of said counter tightly. The silence that followed was deafening. Roman came in the kitchen, at first smiling, turning nervous when he saw Virgil's face. 

"Who was it that put you in such a rage, Emo Nightmare?"

He walked to the kitchen, grabbing himself a glass of water.

"You never told me what you had done, after we fought, that night." Virgil's voice was cold, quiet, calm. Angry. Roman froze.

"I just... Walked in the city." His laugh was nervous. 

"Don't fucking lie to me Marigold." Virgil didn't turn around.

Roman gulped. Virgil was tense, so tense, his voice was so cold. Virgil felt like he was going to break. 

"I wasn't the only one who hurt the other that night. But you never apologized. For leaving, for worrying me so much, for the things you said."

Roman opened his mouth but Virgil turned to face him, and that shut him up right away. Furious didn't express how angry Virgil looked.

"You know what's hurting me the most? You didn't say anything." 

His face seemed to get darker and darker, his anger still growing somehow. 

"You obviously knew it would hurt me. You obviously knew you shouldn't have done it, because you didn't say anything. And yet... Yet you made me feel like it was all my fault for weeks now. You acted like a coward. You are a coward." 

Roman stepped back as Virgil growled this.

"And you stayed silent. You didn't apologize. You still haven't, by the way."

A silence, and Roman didn't manage to utter a word. Virgil let out a pained snort, shaking his head and sneering. Roman gulped and reached out to him. Virgil stepped back with a disgusted face. 

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare touch me."

Roman felt his heart shatter. Virgil's was already in pieces, but Roman staying silent was just breaking the last pieces. Virgil let out a shaky laugh, feeling his eyes tearing up. 

"I don't want to be around you. You're... I don't wanna see you. We're done." And he left, and locked himself in his bedroom.

Roman stayed frozen in the kitchen. He knew tears were rolling down his cheeks but he couldn't move. This was his fault, he knew it. But he still felt like he was breaking. Over and over and over. He went back to his room, his gaze hazy, taking his phone with him. He sat on his bed, staring into the void. Virgil was crying in his own bed, feeling broken.

Virgil called Logan after an hour. Begging him to come home. Logan was there in a matter of minutes. Virgil told him the whole story. Logan was furious. But he just held Virgil. And when the others came home, he told them the story. When Patton came to ask Roman his version, Roman didn't even attempt to defend himself. He simply shrugged. He felt too empty to talk anyway.

Virgil stayed in his room all the time. Logan spent a lot of time there as well, trying to help his best friend. Patton was disappointed in Roman, but it was still his friend, and he wasn't sure what to do. Roman moved out of the house. He couldn't be that close to Virgil, he couldn't hurt him more, and Logan's glares were terrifying enough. Roman didn't attempt to repair the damages, and Virgil couldn't be the one trying, he didn't have the strength. So when Roman left, Virgil stayed in his room and cried.


End file.
